Circe
Circe is a teenager with the ability to project sonic blasts from her mouth. For a long time, she staunchly believed that Van Kleiss was the only hope E.V.O.-kind had left, despite his aggressive methods in achieving his goals. However, in the episode "Alliance," Circe finally realized that she and the other Pack members were only a means to an end for Van Kleiss. She later quits the Pack and goes off on her own. In episode thirty-five "Hard Target," she is seen as the fourth member of Rex's old street gang, and has made good friends with Tuck and the others. History Beyond the Sea Circe first appeared at the beach resort Cabo Luna, where she met Rex during a volleyball game (in order to save the ball, Rex accidentally crashed into her, knocking both of them down). She was initially annoyed by the encounter; however, Rex later convinced her to hang out with him, and she eventually became more acquainted on a friend-to-friend level. Later, Circe had to defeat a Sea Monster E.V.O. as part of an initiation test to join The Pack. Although she needed Rex's help to defeat the creature, Van Kleiss still allowed her to join both because of her abilities and, mostly, intending to take advantage of her crush on Rex to try and lure him over to his side. Leader of the Pack The Pack, with Circe, later joined Van Kleiss on his "diplomatic" trip to New York as part of his plot for world domination. Rex tried to talk to her but instead of a talk he received a blow to the back of his head by Circe and woke up inside a prison cell specially made to contain him with Bobo. Later Rex found her underground the UN building using Breach and E.V.O. worms to transport nanite-enriched soil from Abysus into the underground tunnels, when Rex confronted the four E.V.O.s Circe tried to convince Rex to join Van Kleiss's side willingly, but to no avail thus forcing Breach, the worms, and Circe to go back to Abysus through one of Breach's portals. Circe was last seen in the final moments of the episode escaping with Van Kleiss through his Whale Blimp. What Lies Beneath Later after Van Kleiss's death at the hands of Gabriel Rylander, Circe calls Rex to Abysus to help deal with its increasing instability. At first Rex believes it to be a trap, but he goes anyway, bringing along Agent Six and Dr. Holiday. Upon arriving it seemed that Rex's suspicions were true when the Pack showed up however they defeat an E.V.O. created from the unstable Abysus. The Pack later takes Rex to a machine with a set of instructions for the Pack left by Van Kleiss and only to be used in the event of Van Kleiss's death, the instructions stating that the only way to operate the machine that would revitalize Abysus would be for Rex to use his technopathic abilities to take control of it. After Rex discovers that the machine is meant to resurrect Van Kleiss, he stops the process in mid-cycle, instead he tries to reverse the damage to Abysus. In the process, Rex, Providence and the Pack Members, including Circe, are engulfed in an unstable nanite-infused concoction. With no other option, Rex resurrects Van Kleiss who only rescues everyone, including Circe, from the unstable nanites after Rex promises to join his side. After Van Kleiss is revived then cured by Rex, Circe and Breach rescue the now human and powerless Van Kleiss. After the skirmish, Rex again tries to get Circe to join Providence and she again refuses. Rex ends the episode stating that he will never understand girls, something both he and Agent Six have in common. Alliance In episode twenty-five "Alliance," Circe and the rest of the Pack joins Van Kleiss during his excursion into the Bug Jar so that they may recruit NoFace and his army. Little did she realize that Rex and Bobo were already there repairing the Bug Jar's shield generator that contains the inhabitants of the Bug Jar. During a skirmish between Rex and the Pack she revealed to Rex that Van Kleiss is still after him, possibly trying to figure out how he regained his original powers and his new ones as well. When Van Kleiss threw an unconscious Rex at the mercy of No-Face, she realized Van Kleiss for what he truly is: a ruthless dictator who sees all his minions as''"a means to an end''". When the shield begins to fail she uses her sonic scream to keep all the E.V.O.'s in the Bug Jar long enough for Rex to get the shield back online. Afterward, she and Rex go their separate ways. She rides off in a Providence motorcycle, minus the tracking device. It is also hinted that Van Kleiss has had something on her that neither she nor Van Kleiss has revealed, hence why she continues to work for him despite his questionable aggressive methods. She quits the Pack and decides to go wherever she wishes and have a better life. Rex stated in this episode that it didn't matter where she went from then on, so long as wherever she went was where she wanted to go. He also stated, "I hear Hong Kong's nice this time of year," perhaps implying that Circe should meet - and possibly join his old Gang. Hard Target In episode thirty-five "Hard Target", ''following Rex's advice, Circe had traveled to Hong Kong, China, to join his old E.V.O. gang: Tuck, Cricket and Sqwydd. As a security measure against Van Kleiss and the Pack, she had drastically altered her look, replacing her dark red overall dress with a dark gray one and dyeing the deep red highlight in her hair bright purple. Rex, having tracked Breach to Hong Kong and feared that she was seeking revenge on Circe on behalf of the Pack, immediately broke into the gang's hideout in the process interrupting their breakfast. Rex instead was informed that it was more likely that Breach was playing a prank on him, again. Deciding that everything was okay they went to a local restaurant to have breakfast. Later after Quarry was freed, Rex rushed back to the hideout to warn everyone. This allowed Breach to follow him and kidnap Circe, claiming that she planned on giving her to Van Kleiss in order to make up for her failure. When Quarry was defeated, Rex traded him to Breach for Circe, whom he reveals wasn't taken to Van Kleiss but to Greenville, Ohio instead. When Rex was about to leave he revealed that he was okay with Circe and Sqwydd being in a relationship. At this point, Circe stated that she and Sqwydd were just good friends. After Rex left, the gang began walking home as Sqwydd tried to ask Circe out on a date, which she tried to get out of by saying that she and Cricket were going to be doing their hair and nails that weekend. Physical Appearance Circe has pale skin, dark brown eyes, and shoulder-length black hair that has been dyed deep red halfway down. She wears a dark red overall dress with a beige waistbelt, over a gray turtleneck and gray pants, with black knee-high boots. She also has long beige-colored bandages wrapped around her forearms and upperarms. When Circe uses her sonic scream, a second tubular, fanged mouth moves through her first one and temporarily rips open the flesh surrounding her mouth. According to Doctor Holiday, Circe is very pretty. A little over time, Circe's attire has changed drastically while being in Hong Kong, China with Tuck, Sqywdd and Cricket 2.14, "Hard Target". Instead of being colored deep red, her hair is now halfway dyed a light plum color, and her overall dress is colored dark gray as opposed to being dark red. She still wears the same pale brown-colored arm bands and knee-high boots she had worn in her previous outfit. Rex says that he likes her new look, which Circe takes as a compliment. Personality Circe is serious and has a dry wit. She believes that it is ultimately impossible for E.V.O.s and humans to get along in the world. Thus, she joined The Pack, thinking that being with other E.V.O.s like herself would allow her to find a place to belong. She will do whatever it takes to help E.V.O-kind no matter what the cost even if it means ignoring her true feelings for Rex. While in Hong Kong, with Tuck, Sqywdd and Cricket, Circe appears to be much calmer and having fun for once. She is often seen with a smile on her face, and seems to enjoy sitting next to or having hand-to-hand combat with Sqyywd, which confuses Rex. She is also seen with a much more positive attitude, as she is no longer miserable and has found the place where she really belongs. Relationships Rex Circe first met Rex when he crashed into her on the beach. Although she resented him at first, Rex eventually convinced her to hang out with him. Later, they had fun racing together on four-wheelers. Unfortunately, after receiving a phone call from the Pack, she ran off on Rex right as he was boasting to the loser about their victory. Later, Rex helped Circe defeat a sea monster that she had summoned using her sonic cry. As part of an initiation test to join The Pack, she was supposed to kill the monster alone. Unfortunately, the situation quickly spiraled out of control, and she soon realized she needed Rex's help. Much to his surprise, Rex discovered that Circe was an E.V.O. just like him. After killing the monster as a team, they attempted a kiss, but were interrupted by the Pack. Rex tried to convince Circe to forget the Pack and come with him to work for Providence. She refuses the offer, however, saying that she would rather face Van Kleiss' punishment than work for Providence, saying it is "not her life." Before disappearing through Breach's portals she comments "I did have fun," leaving a heart-broken Rex on the beach. After learning that Circe worked for the Pack, Rex was both disappointed and distrustful of Circe, though he does not seem to be able to prevent himself from wanting to make her see reason because of his feelings for her. At the end of "Beyond the Sea", Circe looked a little shocked when Van Kleiss had told her that Rex was very important to him which could imply that she still has feelings for him. In the episode "Leader of the Pack," Circe knocked Rex out while he was trying to uncover Van Kleiss's plans. She later explained that this was "only to distract him until all of it was over." She has been shown to be more merciful towards him than the other Pack members, as she once commanded Breach not to attack Rex. She also appeared to have multiple guilty expressions during the episode, hinting that she does indeed feel guilty and regretful of capturing and imprisoning Rex. In "Alliance," Circe is swept off her feet by Rex (on the Boogie Pack) as he wants her to hear him out. He desperately tries to tell her that Van Kleiss is only going to make things worse for everyone if Kleiss proceeds with his alliance with the inhabitants of the Bug Jar. She refuses to listen, however, and angrily engages him in hand-to-hand combat. She then knocks him out and takes him to where Van Kleiss and No-Face are. However, much to her shock and horror, she discovers that Van Kleiss has willingly turned Rex over to No-Face in order to close the deal. She, along with the rest of the Pack, is forced to watch No-Face and Rex battle each other, with Rex losing, as No-Face proves to be too strong. After being injured, a weakened and wounded Rex turns to look at Circe and asks her if this is what she really wanted. Rex looks at Circe with disappointment and hurt, and falls into unconsciousness. Seeing this tragic sight, Circe's eyes open at long last. She turns to Van Kleiss and desperately begs him to stop the battle. Circe moves towards the unconscious Rex to help him, but Van Kleiss stops her with his bio-mechanical arm and warns her that if she should lift even one finger to help Rex, she is done. Circe then leaves to think about where her loyalties truly lie: with Van Kleiss or with Rex. She makes her decision and helps Rex in repairing the shield generator. Outside the Bug Jar, Rex assures her that now that Van Kleiss is inside the Bug Jar and that she, Circe, is outside it, she is now free to make her own choices. She and Rex are seen holding hands but break apart when they see Bobo approaching. Circe then departs on a Providence bike, given to her by Bobo, and goes off on her own to have a better life. In "Hard Target," Circe gives Rex a warm, comforting hug as thanks for saving her from Breach. She is, however, surprised and possibly a little sad when Rex calmly pushes her back toward Sqywwd, saying that he is fine with her and Sqywwd being a couple. This unexpected statement causes Circe to laugh nervously. She assures Rex that she and Sqwydd are just good friends. Biowulf Circe does not seem to like Biowulf, since he sees her as nothing more than a disposable underling. Their animosity between each other has skyrocketed since she left the Pack. Van Kleiss Circe thinks that Van Kleiss is the best hope for E.V.O kind. Despite her loyalty to Van Kleiss, in the episode "What Lies Beneath" it is shown that Van Kleiss cares very little for Circe, as he was willing to let her drown in the corrupted nanites (Circe was unconscious at the time, so she was unaware of this). Apparently, Circe has no problem with Van Kleiss periodically feeding off of other E.V.O's to survive. However, she has been shown to feel guilty sometimes about Van Kleiss using her as his secret weapon against Rex. The final straw seemed to have came recently when she watched, as Van Kliess was willing to allow NoFace to nearly kill Rex and finally understood that he only sees the Pack as a means to and end. She still refuses to join Providence, as she is still looking for what she wants. In "Hard Target" Breach says that Van Kleiss had been looking forward to "chatting" with Circe, obviously wanting to exact his punishment and to pay the price of betraying him. Circe angrily replies, that Breach should "give him a message from her" and states this by blasting Breach with her sonic blasts. This proves that Circe has fully turned against Van Kleiss and the Pack. Breach : ''"I hate you, Breach."- Circe to Breach. 2.14, "Hard Target" Not much is known about her relationship with the other Pack members, but she does seem to get along with Breach, or at least enough to get a job done. In the episode "Leader of the Pack," when Circe tells Breach not to attack Rex, Breach stops immediately. Breach waits quietly, but with a slightly annoyed expression, as she gives Circe and Rex a chance to talk to each other. This shows that she might have some level of respect toward Circe; she could also just be following Van Kleiss's order and giving Circe a chance to persuade Rex to join the Pack willingly. In episode thirty-five "Hard Target" Breach kidnaps her through a portal and takes her, not to Abysus, but to her own private pocket dimension instead, the very same that she had trapped Rex in the episode "Breach." After being forced to make a tradeoff, Circe in return for not letting Van Kleiss find out about Breach and Quarry's bet, Breach reluctantly agrees. Circe says that she hates her afterward, ending their so-called friendship. Sqwydd : "Really... Just...good friends." - Circe, regarding her friendship with Sqwydd. 2.14, "Hard Target" Circe is shown to get along well with Sqywdd. For example, she is often seen smiling at him when he sits next to her. She also seemed to enjoy having hand-to-hand combat training with him. When Rex had said that he was fine with her and Sqywdd being a couple, she assured him that she and Sqywdd were just good friends. After Rex left, she sarcastically asked Cricket "Can you ''believe ''it?", referring to Rex's assumption that Sqwydd and Circe were a couple. Powers and Abilities Circe has ultrasonic sound abilities, enabling her to project strong sonic blasts that sound similar to a bullhorn. Her sonic bursts are quite destructive, allowing Circe to break through steel, metal, concrete, and shatter rock and stone with ease. She at one point stated that she once destroyed a bus driver's pants with her powers by finding the "exact frequency of polyester." Hence her name, Circe also can lure other E.V.O.s towards her with a siren-like call. Regarding this particular ability, she describes herself as "a big E.V.O. magnet." The closer E.V.O.s are, the more overwhelming it becomes. However, using this ability is limited, as using it for long periods can tire Circe out. In addition, Circe is also skilled in basic hand-to-hand combat. She was able to easily knock Rex out with one good kick, seen in episode twenty-five "Alliance." Trivia * In the episode "Hard Target", Circe dyed her hair purple. She also wore a gray overall dress instead of her original red one . * According to Rex, Circe is just as rare as him since he has hardly met any humanoid E.V.O.s that are still sane and in full control of their powers . * Most of the time the Pack is shown, Circe is not around . * So far, she is the only Pack member seen using a cell phone . * In "What Lies Beneath", when Van Kleiss absorbed all the unstable nanites, Circe was the first person Rex ran to help out . * During Asian airings (on Cartoon Network Asia) of "Beyond the Sea", segments of the episode that display Circe's E.V.O powers activated were edited out - leading to scenes of Rex gasping at Circe's face for no reason. Cartoon Network Asia gave no justification for the edits, though it is highly probable they were cut due to the images being too disturbing for the channel's notably younger audience . *In the advertisement for "The Nanite Scan" game on Cartoon Network South East Asia, the narrator pronounces Circe's name "Cirsus" References Category:Characters Category:E.V.O.s Category:Human E.V.O.s Category:Former Villains Category:Heroes Category:Females Category:Spoilers Category:Sentient E.V.O.s